¿Que va a ser de ti? Sin sueños que cumplir
by Be my candy
Summary: Mientras oigo música te recuerdo L. Y hasta ahora me pregunto ¿Cómo fue tu pasado? ¿Por que no llegue a conocerte más? Light x L insinuado Songfic


**Angst. Si, muuucho angst. Y un spoiler. Bueno casi nada (no se si se considera spoiler). Death Note no es mio, ni L ni Light. Solo los porques…**

**Algo yaoi**

_Hay una niña sola en su habitación_

_Jugando con el aire y su imaginación_

Oía por cuarta vez esa canción. Estaba en su habitación, solo. Debería estar escribiendo nombres de criminales, pero por alguna extraña razón no quería. Hace unos minutos descubrió que Sayu había entrado en su habitación y de nuevo le había descargado un monton de canciones. En Navidad le regalaría una computadora para que dejara la suya por la paz. Pero entre todas las canciones había visto precisamente esta, y de nuevo, movido por algo extraño le dio play. Desde el principio le había gustado. Y la oia, la oia, y le recordaba a alguien . El problema era quien ¿Quién precisamente tenía una vida así?

_No comparte tesoros ni tampoco secretos_

_Su universo es grande más que el mundo entero_

Cerró los ojos. ¿Quién quien? No podía ser que siendo en No. 1 en Japon no pudiera recordar el nombre de una chica.

_Ella ríe sin saber por qué_

_Ella habla sin saber por qué_

_Ella mira a su alrededor y no ve más que dolor_

Entonces abrió los ojos. Ya sabía quien era. Unos ojos grandes, negros. Extrañamente vacios y a la vez expresivos. Profundos pero vacios.

_Niña, que va ser de ti_

_Sin sueños que cumplir con tu vida no querrás seguir_

_Niña, que va a ser de ti_

_Sin sueños que cumplir con tu vida no querrás seguir_

Ya sabia por que no podía recordar el nombre. Por que nunca lo había oído. Y por que no era una chica. O no lo había sido

_Cien noches de lágrimas y de fría oscuridad_

_El calor más cercano era el de la soledad_

Le entro curiosidad ¿Asi habría sido su vida? Probablemente si. El ser el mejor detective del mundo incluye grandes sacrificios. Y uno de ellos precisamente seria cero contacto con el mundo exterior.

_Tiene tanto miedo a que puedan entrar_

_A su frágil burbuja de irrealidad_

El había sido quien mas había estado a punto de entrar en la vida de aquel extraño joven ¿Qué había detrás de esa frialdad superficial?¿Una infancia difícil? Una gran presión. Estudios, lecciones, pruebas ¿Y amor? No, seguramente.

_Ella ríe sin saber por qué_

_Ella habla sin saber por qué_

_Ella mira a su alrededor y no ve más que dolor_

Dolor, si. Dolor era lo que habían visto a diario esos ojos, por una portátil, tratándolo casi con familiaridad.

_Niña, que va ser de ti_

_Sin sueños que cumplir con tu vida no querrás seguir_

No importaba ya. La vida se había ido. Escapado. De ese frágil cuerpo, de esa mente que había resuelto los crímenes mas importantes de la década.

_Niña, que va ser de ti_

_Sin sueños que cumplir con tu vida no querrás seguir_

Aunque debía admitir que si. Tal vez si las cosas, las circunstancias hubieran sido diferentes hubieran podido llegar a ser ¿Amigos? ¿Más? Desde el principio había sentido curiosidad hacia el, que se acrecentó cuando supo quien era hasta formar una autentica atracción

-¡Light! Ya esta lista la cena

-¡Voy!

Apago el resproductor y miro la L gotica que tenia de papel tapiz

Por mucho que lo odiara, por mucho que le costara admitir (incluso a el mismo) realmente el conocer a L era lo mejor que le había pasado. Y el superar su muerte también seria difícil. ¿Por qué?

Apago el monitor. Por que de verdad lo apreció. Por que esa sonrisa cruel se le había desvanecido tan rápido cuando supo que EL ya no la veria. Por que cuando vio que había acabado con el sintió un tiron en el pecho que nada tenia que ver con la felicidad, o satisfacción.

_Hay una niña sola en su habitación_

_Jugando con el aire y su imaginación…_

Por que había sido dolor. Por que por una vez, había amado. Y no volvería a ocurrir

**WAA! Mi primer fic de Death Note. En realidad es mas angst de Light que otra cosa. Porque me imagino que asi fue. Y por que habran notado que me encanta repetir mis porques a todas horas. Es como si Light en su mentecilla se repitiera muchas veces ya que el, como un dios perfecto, aun no sabe que fue lo que sintió. Snif me salió muy deprimente y y o que quería hacer algo bonito happy ending me salió todo lo contrario. Pero bue espero que les haya gustado**


End file.
